Luther von Heinrich
Overview Full biography can be found here Appearance Hair: Blonde Skin: Caucasian, fair skinned Eyes: Blue Height: 6’0” Weight: 165lbs Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): vH Snake tattoo on his right forearm. vH Hand tattoo on back of his left shoulder. Both ears are pierced as well he has a nose ring on his left nostril. Personality Luther has a fairly cheerful disposition, likes to joke around, and all around doesn’t seem to take much seriously and can be seen as being a little flamboyant. Nevertheless, he can be anxious and worrying. Often this can be noticed when he nervously twists one of his rings continuously on his finger. He can also become frustrated at times, though this is mostly due to language barriers when he forgets a word in English, or whatever other language he may be speaking at the time that’s not German. Abilities Skills * Multilingual - German, Russian, English; some Italian and Spanish, still learning. * Basic gun handling * Athletic * Very intelligent * He can be creative both artistically and in other ways, which can be quite useful at times. Weaknesses * Anxious * Bit naive to the crime world Relationships Spouse: None Parents: Unknown Siblings: Felix von Heinrich Other Family: N/A Properties [https://red-city.fandom.com/wiki/Crucible Velvet Strip Club]' '(technically Felix's) History Luther was practically raised by his older brother, Felix. At a young age, their parents had gone missing and he hardly remembers their faces at this point. At times it was a bit of a struggle but Felix had always pulled through for his younger siblings. Despite his attempts to keep Luther in the dark about his involvements in the crime underworld, Luther had his suspicions. Overhearing his brother on the phone sometimes, or his supposed “friends” stopping by briefly. Still, he pretended to be left in the dark. It was what his brother wanted and at the time, Luther had little intention on getting involved himself. He was a very intelligent child and remained as such as he got older, focusing on school and getting in a good college. To him, his brother worked hard to take care of him and Luther wasn’t about to throw that all away. He wanted to show Felix his hard work wasn’t for nothing. Then his brother got into some serious trouble. After Felix had come home beaten and with a shattered knee, it had freaked Luther out. Then the talk of getting out of the country. It was rough but he would agree to the move. Being Felix’s family, he knew there would be the possibility he wouldn’t be safe if he stayed. Having a year of college under him already, he managed to get a transfer. Convincing his brother to at least give him a chance to help him with the organization. A reluctant agreeance and now Luther had changed his degree from business, to become a lawyer to help out the family as the Rechtsanwalt (concierge) of the organization for both legal and not so legal business.